There Was Once A Boy
by Atoms and Elements
Summary: There was once a boy named Uzumaki Naruto. He was a very lonely boy, with a very lonely heart; and as he set out on a journey to achieve two goals, he ended up achieving one he never knew he had. Character death-quite sad.


_**A/N:**_** This is a drabble on how I feel about Naruto's character at points. I just can't believe how Naruto manages to keep optimistic all the time—I know if it were me, I'd be a very sad and lonely person, even if I still tried to have his attitude towards things. So, I hope you enjoy. I like Naruto's and Sasuke's friendship. I miss them dearly.**

/...\

_Drabble_

**Third Person POV:**

There was once a boy named Uzumaki Naruto.

He was a very lonely boy, with a very lonely heart.

But he had a big heart, nevertheless. He had a heart of gold, and in that heart of gold, he had two wishes. Two very simple wishes that were very different from one another, and yet, they were both the same.

The first wish was to become Hokage—the number one ninja in Konoha, his home village. It was the ultimate position and Naruto thrived to become the best of the best. It was a logical dream, one that many a ninja had.

The second wish was a little more subtle. Being such a lonely boy, with such a lonely heart, he wished for the other villagers of Konoha to recognize him. To understand that he was a person and breakable just like anyone else. He wanted them to recognize his potential, his worth, and his feelings.

And he did his best to achieve these two dreams. He worked and trained hard under the guide of Hatake Kakashi, with his two teammates, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. He goofed around and tried to be as uplifting as he could, but he tried harder than he ever had before. He gave it his all and then some.

And little by little, his second wish began to come true.

There was once a boy named Uzumaki Naruto.

He was a very happy boy, with a very determined heart.

But as he grew older, his heart began to waver again, and hesitate. The events in his life were beginning to pile up. He became recognized by his closest friend, Sasuke, but Sasuke soon left.

He tried even harder to get back his friend who he considered a brother. Training even harder under the guidance of Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin, he worked himself to the bone. His training with Jiraiya was even more ruthless than his training with Kakashi, but he endured it, all for the goal of growing strong enough to be able to retrieve Sasuke. To bring his brother back home.

Other people began to recognize him, but it wasn't the same. How could they recognize him when he could no longer recognize himself?

It was getting harder. Even with all his friends, and all those who he'd formed bonds with. Sasuke was his brother and his best friend—he could not be replaced with hollow hopes and hollow reassurances.

There was once a boy named Uchiha Sasuke.

He was a very angry boy, with a very angry heart.

He had a belief that bonds were useless and a hindrance, and that he needed to shed all his bonds. But he had more than one belief. He believed that Uzumaki Naruto was the biggest bond he had, and that if he could crush _that_ bond, then it would render all his other bonds meaningless. This belief was set in his heart, and it solidified there.

So he came went out in search of Naruto; and he found him. With his belief solidified in his heart, he fought brutally against the boy he once—and still—considered his best friend and the only real bond he had. And with his Chidori, he delivered the final blow in the heat of the battle.

There was once a boy named Uzumaki Naruto.

He was a very tired boy, with a very tired heart.

Naruto was a boy who liked to brag, but now he didn't think he could. If he could, he would brag about the fact that he was probably undoubtedly stronger than Sasuke by now, but only in strength. If he could, he would brag about how easily he could've evaded Sasuke's Chidori.

But he didn't. Because he was stronger than Sasuke, but only in strength. He was beginning to realize that he'd never have the strength in this life to bring Sasuke back home. He realized that as long as he lived, Sasuke would continually try to get better and become even more filled with hate— because, even if Sasuke wouldn't admit it, they were in a never-ending competition of strength.

So he let the Chidori hit him. He allowed Sasuke's hand to rip through his body and allowed his blood to flow out of the gaping wound. He allowed a small smile to rest on his face and he allowed himself to look up at the horror-stricken face of the boy he considered his brother.

And as he died, he whispered to that boy, _"Someone who can't even save a friend isn't fit to become Hokage…isn't that right…Sasuke?"_

And that boy froze, remembering those words. He'd heard them before, but now he could actually _hear_ them.

There was once a boy named Uzumaki Naruto.

He was a very content boy, with a very relaxed heart.

And though he did not complete his two wishes he'd set out to complete, he managed to find a new wish—one he didn't even know he ever had.

As he watched Sasuke return to Konoha from wherever he was in the afterlife, he finally understood his dearest wish.

\.../

_**A/N:**_** This is just me being optimistic. I don't actually think Sasuke will ever return to Konoha—he's such a stubborn git—as much as I wish he would. I do think that he, Naruto, or the both of them will die in the final battle. Leave me a review or some things?**

**-Atom-**


End file.
